


[Fanvid] I Know I Love You

by sbisque



Category: Bad Boy Street
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude knows he loves Brad. Brad loves Claude. This video is from each of their POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] I Know I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It should be easy to distinguish whose POV is being represented by paying attention the lyrics and who is on the screen at the time, but overall the make singer is covering Claude's POV and the female singer is representing Brad's. I rated this video as mature because there is physical love in this video but nothing I'd consider graphic.

[I Know I Love You (a Bad Boy Street Fan Video)](http://vimeo.com/91348272) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
